Crimson Sakura
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji's happy life as Byakuya's secret lover is shattered when he is called to the royal realm and learns he is of royal blood. With Byakuya named his protector, the two move to the palace. When the rules require Renji to take a royal mate, Byakuya invokes an old tradition, allowing the head of any clan to risk his life fighting every royal suitor to win the prince's hand...mpreg


**Crimson Sakura**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Renji's happy life as Byakuya's secret lover is shattered when the redhead is called to the royal realm and learns that he is an illegitimate bearer of royal blood. With Byakuya named his protector, the two move to the palace, where Renji is treated as royalty and Byakuya, a noble servant. But when the rules require Renji to take a royal mate, the only choice for Byakuya is to invoke an old tradition, allowing the head of any clan to risk his life fighting every royal suitor to win the prince's hand.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Breathing Fire**

A gentle night breeze came in through the open window, fluttering the ends of the papers Byakuya focused on. Out of the corner of one grey eye, he could see that it was past the time he usually left the sixth division headquarters, but despite being very much in need of food and rest, he labored over the work in front of him, stubbornly avoiding the empty feeling it gave him to look across the room and not see his absent vice captain.

The door handle turned and Byakuya straightened, raising his eyes to meet those of the one who entered. Although he kept his features carefully controlled, the person in the doorway didn't miss the hint of disappointment that registered before Byakuya nodded and beckoned the man to join him.

"Tetsuya."

The other man's wide blue eyes met his cousin's, and Tetsuya moved to Byakuya's side and sat down in the chair beside his desk.

"Sorry," the younger Kuchiki apologized, "I know it wasn't me you were hoping to see, and it's fine. He's been gone awhile."

"Yes."

Byakuya signed the last of the documents in front of him and set it in his outbox. Tetsuya watched silently, noting the edge to his cousin's usually calm reiatsu.

"Would you like me to prepare something for you to eat in the squad kitchen?" Tetsuya suggested.

Byakuya's lips quirked slightly.

"There is already something prepared," he answered quietly.

Tetsuya smiled.

"You made it for him?" he asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, "which will make it a bit awkward, if for some reason, he is delayed."

"I am sure it won't be much longer," Tetsuya reasoned, "I've heard from Ichigo that Kisuke was going to open the doorway for the group to return."

"You heard from Ichigo?" Byakuya said, arching a fine eyebrow, "I thought that you and Ichigo were no longer seeing each other."

Tetsuya blushed.

"W-well, we aren't, but we are still friends."

"Hmm," Byakuya muttered disapprovingly, "I am sure you have other friends more worthy of your time."

Tetsuya let out a little chuckle.

"Byakuya, I think you are taking this harder than I am. Ichigo and I dated, but we were never intimate."

"He was plenty intimate with some of his other _friends_. I do hope that the break you made with him was clear, Tetsuya. No one should be allowed to take advantage of you. When you are loved, you deserve to have a lover who values you above all others. You should not have to compete for his attention."

"Who said that I was competing for his attention?" Tetsuya asked, smirking.

Byakuya's head tilted slightly and he looked at Tetsuya curiously.

"Well, you did go all of the way to Karakura Town to visit him, did you not?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I did go to Karakura Town," he confessed, "but it wasn't to see Ichigo."

"Oh?"

Byakuya's curiosity deepened as the flush on Tetsuya's face darkened.

"I was…invited out to lunch by someone else."

"Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara," Tetsuya answered, watching closely for his cousin's reaction.

There was a moment of disapproval, a little hiss of an exhale, but then Byakuya paused and met Tetsuya's eyes again.

"You are seeing him now?" Byakuya asked, "Romantically? You…do know that man's reputation?"

"He has a reputation for rule breaking and eccentricity," Tetsuya admitted, "but Byakuya, he is an honorable man. In fact, the reason he asked me out was because he sensed my reaction to seeing Ichigo for the first time after our breakup. He was only being kind, or so I think. He…we left things a little open ended."

"Did he kiss you?"

Tetsuya nodded, blushing harder.

"But, I think it was only because he spotted Ichigo looking at us when we returned to the shop. He asked after if he had offended me, and I assured him that he hadn't. I thanked him for helping to ease my melancholy. He smiled…and he kissed me again."

"But you made no agreement?"

"No," Tetsuya answered softly, "Byakuya, I have tried. I have gone out with people. I have even tried to let myself become intimate with one or two of them. But, there is something very broken inside me. I think, more than love, I need a close friend. Kisuke is actually very kind hearted. He told me he is curious about my breeder ability. He asked if he might be able to look at me more closely."

"I see," Byakuya said, scowling, "Do not let him play with you, Tetsuya. You have just gone through a breakup and you are vulnerable."

"He has been somewhat cautious, himself, actually," Tetsuya explained, anxiously, "Oh, I am not saying this correctly at all. Byakuya, he seems to understand me better than most people do. When I was dating Ichigo, he tried to be understanding about the fact that I rarely undress with others around, that I am self conscious about the branding on my shoulder and that certain types of touching gives me panic attacks. He tried, but honestly, it is a lot to ask of a person. I think he just needs to be with someone who has less issues."

"Your personal struggles are no reason for him to judge you an inadequate partner!" Byakuya snapped, "I ought to…"

But he wasn't…" Tetsuya began.

The door to the division opened suddenly, and Byakuya's face, although it remained calm, lost its aloofness and became unusually affectionate.

"Renji."

He paused, stiffening as he caught himself.

"Vice Captain Abarai, it is good to see you have returned safely," he added, "Is there anything to report?"

"Not really, no," Renji chuckled, nodding to acknowledge Tetusya, "Hueco Mundo's still a mess, Harribel and Nel and still holding things together, Grimmjow still just wants another crack at Ichigo…"

He paused, and a look of curiosity came over his handsome face.

"Speaking of Ichigo," he interrupted himself, "what the heck happened with you and him, Tetsuya? I mean, when I left, he was all about how beautiful you are and how lucky he was you were going out together. I come back and find Ichigo yelling at Kisuke, asking if he is some kind of pervert, taking up with a guy half his age."

"What?" Tetsuya mused, giving the redhead a stymied look, "Ichigo was yelling at Kisuke? But they're good friends. Oh, this is not good. I never meant to cause trouble between them. I just…I broke up with Ichigo, and…"

"You broke up with him?" Renji asked, frowning, "He just said you broke up. I sort of assumed, you know?"

"Well," Byakuya said shortly, "perhaps you should not make assumptions."

"I explained to Ichigo that we were not really working out," Tetsuya explained, "I just have so many issues."

"I think that boy has more than a few of his own," Byakuya said, glowering.

"I noticed him looking at other people, and I heard things about him dating someone else while I wasn't in town. I told him I wasn't angry, but that it didn't seem like we wanted the same things. He said I was right. It was all very amicable."

"Didn't look so amicable when he was at Kisuke's throat and looking ready to punch him."

"Did he…?" Tetsuya asked, looking alarmed.

"Eh, no," Renji reassured him, "I came in with my group and they broke off the argument. I think there's just some tension because, you know, at one point, Ichigo was seeing Kisuke."

Byakuya's scowl deepened.

"He has the audacity to accuse Kisuke of being a pervert for seeing a man closer to his own age than Ichigo is, after dating the man, himself? Well, he had best steer clear of Kuchiki Manor for awhile. I will not be hosting him as a guest after such behavior."

"Oh, don't start getting into a fight with Ichigo," Tetsuya pleaded, "Byakuya, I can handle what is happening. Please, Renji has been gone for a long time on assignment. You should be focused on that, not on my problems."

Tetsuya rose and headed for the squad room door.

"Hey, you don't have to leave on my account," Renji objected.

"Good evening, Byakuya, Renji. I have things to see to at home."

Tetsuya slipped out of the office and onto the dark, quiet street, letting out a slow breath and relaxing slightly. He smiled and shook his head at the oddness of the situation, then he took a step in the direction of home, only to come face to face with an unhappy looking Ichigo.

"Lord Shiba," he said quietly.

"C'mon, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, frowning, "Don't start that formal crap with me again."

"We are no longer dating, and you are a clan heir, while I am simply a mixed blood relative. It would be unseemly for me to address you in public any other way than this."

"You're still angry."

"I was never angry," Tetsuya insisted, "I was hurt that you seemed to be losing interest in me. You agreed we weren't a good match and we parted friends."

"So, you just hopped into bed with Kisuke? Just like that?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms, "You do know he dumped me, right? I still have feelings for him."

Tetsuya blinked and shook his head.

"I didn't know you were ever dating," he said calmly, "Not until we had lunch today."

"Which, whether you know it or not, he was doing to send me a message."

"I thought it was a kind thing to do. I was feeling lonely, and he was simply being a friend."

"Yeah, those kisses he gave you looked really friendly," Ichigo growled, "And he was just trying to get under my skin."

"Ichigo," Tetsuya said patiently, "I am sorry that things didn't work out for you and Kisuke. I am sorry that they didn't work out for us. But you are a popular person. You have many, many friends and admirers. Why are you acting as though seeing two of your many exes kissing is a problem for you?"

"Hey, just because it didn't work out for us doesn't mean that I should keep quiet if I see you making a mistake."

"I don't think that dating Kisuke is a mistake," Tetsuya said firmly, "And what I do is no longer your concern."

"Don't start sounding like Byakuya."

"I am simply telling you that I can take care of myself. Now, if you will excuse me, I am late getting home. I am on duty at the manor."

"But…"

Ichigo blinked and scowled as Tetsuya disappeared in a flash step.

"What the heck?" he sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

He shook his head and turned back towards the Shiba estate, his reiatsu sparking.

_Damn it._

_I didn't mean for things to go like that. I couldn't even get out what it was I really wanted to say. I let myself get angry and never said what I was really thinking._

_I'm sorry, Tetsuya._

_I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did, even if you won't say so._

_I miss you already._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji met Byakuya's dark eyes warmly and breathed in deeply, then grinned widely.

"What's this?" he mused, "Did you have Matsuko come over and…?"

"No."

"Torio?"

"No."

Renji blinked in surprise.

"What? You?" he laughed cheerfully, "Dressed in an apron and cooking up a storm…for me?"

"I was inspired," Byakuya said, sliding his chair back and standing, "If you will join me in my quarters, we can have dinner while we debrief."

"You wanna debrief me?" Renji said, smirking, "Of course, Captain."

He nodded in the direction of Byakuya's quarters.

"After you."

Byakuya started past him, only to feel Renji's strong arm wrap around his waist as he was pulled back against the redhead's muscular chest.

"Abarai," he said sternly, "we are still our office."

"Sorry," Renji breathed into the noble's ear, making Byakuya's breath catch and his eyelids flutter and close for a moment, "God, I just missed you so much, and you look so beautiful, smell so good."

"Come," Byakuya said shortly, giving the redhead a smoky glare, "we will talk over dinner. You look half starved."

"I feel like it too, being on military rations for days. They're not really up to entertaining in Hueco Mundo. Everything's shot to shit."

"It sounds as bad as things were here," Byakuya said, frowning.

"Well, they have less to destroy, so the quincies made sure they pretty much flattened everything and killed the ones they couldn't recruit or didn't want."

"I am sure that Lady Harribel appreciated your group's assistance."

"Yeah," Renji affirmed, entering the bedroom and watching with predatory eyes as the door swung shut and the lock clicked into place, "Hey, is it okay if I kiss you now, Captain?"

Byakuya's lips quirked and he arched an eyebrow.

"Not until you bathe," he teased, "You're filthy."

"You look a little dusty from sitting at that desk, waiting for me. Wanna come and let me scrub your back for you?"

"I am always amenable to having you scrub my back and anywhere else that pleases you."

"All right. Let's go then," Renji said, nuzzling his cheek, then turning away and heading into the bathroom, shedding pieces of his uniform all of the way.

Byakuya followed, letting his own clothing fall away, and reveling in the slow reveal of the expanses of golden tanned skin and bold black markings. He followed Renji into the shower, and sank into his arms, holding him tightly and seeking his rough lips hungrily.

"Wait, I haven't cleaned up yet," Renji laughed as Byakuya shoved him back against the shower wall, invading his mouth and swiftly leaving him breathless, "Mmmmm…"

"You kept me waiting too long," Byakuya sighed, burying his face in a damp nest of red hair.

"Had t'get the job done," Renji offered, only to have his mouth quickly busied with another scathing kiss as the noble rubbed his slick body against his lover's, "Damn! F-feels so good!"

Renji's breath left him all over again as Byakuya trailed kisses down the length of his chest, grabbing his bare, tattooed bottom and sliding down slowly, biting and kissing his way along the redhead's sculpted belly. He followed a trail of red hairs down to the part of the man that most desired the noble's attention. Renji started to object, then shut his mouth, accidentally biting his tongue and swearing profusely as Byakuya's mouth offered him unspeakable pleasure. In moments, he was at the ends of his tolerance. He dragged Byakuya to his feet and pushed him back against the wall, capturing a slender, pale thigh and raising it to wrap it around his waist. Thick, damp fingers invaded the noble's offered entrance, managing only a clumsy preparation before Byakuya pressed forward aggressively, grabbing at the redhead and joining their bodies roughly.

"H-hot!" Renji hissed, his breath steaming.

He held on to the slighter man's bottom, engaging in a flurry of hard, fast thrusts. Byakuya's fingers dug into Renji's thick arms and he moaned scandalously into his lover's flushed ear.

"Ungh…oh…oh fuck, f-feels so good, Byakuya!" Renji panted, his resistance slipping, "I missed you so much!"

Byakuya answered in a fierce bout of finishing undulations that threw Renji over and into a powerful release. The noble gasped, reeling as Renji's blistering heat filled him inside. He fell against the redhead's chest, lazily licking at the stray beads of water there.

"I am glad you are back," Byakuya sighed sleepily.

"So glad that you made me my favorite sweet and sour chicken."

"And fresh taiyaki," Byakuya yawned.

"And fresh taiyaki," Renji said, kissing him more slowly and gently, "What did I do to deserve all of that?"

"That is simple," Byakuya answered, nuzzling his cheek and resting against his shoulder, "You gave me your heart."

"And you gave me yours."

"Yes. I love you, Renji."

"Love you too."

Byakuya looked up at him through a mess of raven hairs.

"You must let me tell them, Renji. I can bear the secrecy no longer."

"Now, you know that would get you into trouble, and it could put Tetsuya and Rukia in danger. You told me about those threats."

"I will not be afraid of them," Byakuya insisted.

"Look," Renji said, his smile fading, "I know how much you love me. I know you aren't going to leave me. I don't care if we have to keep it a secret. I don't want you to be hurt, okay? Stop talking about this for now. We can think about it later. Let's go and dig into that awesome meal you made me, and then we can fall into your bed together and not think about it until morning."

Byakuya looked as though he wanted to argue, but sighed and buried his face in Renji's red hair again.

"Yes," he agreed, "I suppose that is best."


End file.
